oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder
First 02:09, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Second pls -- 05:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Stack Items I'm grabbing the images for the fire arrows. The numbers is cutting into the arrows, do you know of a way to grab a picture without the numbers or is that not possible? Shoyrukon (talk) 07:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. Re: User:Metallicanrana/Slayer Thank you. 07:15, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Need Pages Deleted I attempted to make an inventory template much like the equipment template I made earlier, but it went awry. Since you're an admin, I'd like to request that the following pages be deleted since they don't work. Thank you. Template:Inventory Template:Inventory/doc Template:Inventory/item Template:InvAmount Template:InvAmount/doc 10:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Re. Deleted Pages I have some good news and bad news. The good news is I managed to redesign Template:Inventory and its doc, and they work like a charm, so we should only keep those two. RSW 2007 finally has an inventory template that works! The bad news, however, is after messing around to finally get the two to work, I've also re-created the non-working pages listed below. I'd like to again request that the following pages listed below be re-deleted. I thank you again for doing so and putting up with my pestering, and this should be the last. = D *Template:Inventory/item *Template:InvAmount *Template:InvAmount/doc 11:41, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Regen bracelet I do not own the bracelet, I was mislead as to the name by zybez when I was trying to buy one. I have reverted all changes made. As to clearing the talk pages, is that not allowed? I just wanted the welcome message gone. Mage Varce (talk) 20:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Armadyl armour and Treasure trails Uh....it seems the treasure trail item "Armadyl plateskirt" share the same name as a god wars item "Armadyl plateskirt". Same with Armadyl armour. What do? --Jlun2 (talk) 12:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : I suggest the treasure trail items add a (TT) for the page names and then at the top of each of the four pages add a quick disambiguous statement like at the top of Death Plateau (location) and Death Plateau (quest) A disambiguous page like Death Plateau could be made but is unnecessary with only two or three similar pages Qaz Wiz (talk) 05:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Names of some items ingame Can you please move them the ones we uploaded to the following: *3rd age bow *3rd age cloak *3rd age longsword *3rd age wand *Dragon plate+skirt ornament kit *Top hat & monacle *Partyhat & specs I tried moving but some already exists. Same for equip. --Jlun2 (talk) 11:31, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Elite clue drop rates https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BqentcVCUAEH0Eo.png Mod Jon C posted this on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/JagexJohnC/status/479536287678861313) 10:08, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Armadyl chain / rune plate skirts Hi, they now renamed the Godwars Armadyl plateskirt to 'Armadyl chainskirt' I have moved the page to the new name and renamed every article that had 'Armadyl plateskirt' in them. Could you now please delete the Armadyl plateskirt page that currently redirects to the new name so that the Armadyl rune plateskirt can have its proper name. Thanks. Pk King X11 (talk) 12:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I have added a catagory of "Examinable Location" it needs an infobox appropriate to the type. part location and part item that cannot be taken or moved there are many such locations that are a mystery until the player is directed to use the location *info box would need photo of the item, *where one can find it, "various locations" could be one answer that would need to be explained in the article but often it is a single location like inside a building that already has a world map locator infobox *text of "Examine" option (multiple answers might fit here and some may be conditional) *Area Dangers line might be nice to warn of possible threats in area. default should be unknown but background should be red unless set to none *Quest line should identify what quests either use it or are required to use it. I myself would have found use of this many times but only now had time to request this type of infobox Qaz Wiz (talk) 03:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) 2014 summer event Do we have an article yet? --— Scuzzy Beta (talk) 22:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Twelfth Lel 17:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) TT maps Please fix this: http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Trails/Guide/Maps I don't know why it isnt working :( nzskiing 04:14, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, it was the map for the hobgoblin island: under: Maps with an X but no buildings Last one i tried adding one and it didn't work lol. I can upload screenshot if you would like. Thanks for the help Template:Infobox Item/doc Please amend the documentation for the item template: Add the members: |image = |members = |quest = and remove value, as it's from RS3 and we don't have it or use it: |stackable = |value = |high = There's also a 'quick-copy' at the bottom that doesn't have members. Thanks, Pk King X11 (talk) 08:32, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image Usage I am confused. The image I uploaded was on my user profile, like you have an image of your avatar on your profile. I don't understand? Lunar Farmer (talk) 05:42, July 3, 2014 (UTC)